Come What Klaine
by Juliworld
Summary: Un domingo de lluvia donde el aburrimiento abrumaba la New York, 4 jóvenes en un departamento lo unico que les queda hacer es mirar una película legendaria "Mouling Rouse", luego de una conversación bastante tensa entre dos de ellos, uno de ellos queda dormido teniendo un romántico y misterioso sueño con un no tan antiguo amor.Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.


Lopez, Hummel, Berry y el nuevo novio de Hummel miraban 'Mouling Rouse' un domingo de lluvia donde lo que único que podían hacer además de mirar la película que había alquilado la morocha al videoclub era mirar la lluvia que inundaba New York.

Santana comía palomitas, Rachel lloraba al recordar que Broody la había engañado mientras simulaba llorar por la película, Kurt y Adam miraban la película y tarareaban las canciones...

-Amo esta cancion, quiero que suene en mi boda con Britt...-Soltó cortando el silencio donde solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Rachel.

-Tendrías que dejarla ir a Brittanny se la ve enamorada de Sam...-comentó Kurt sin mirar a Santana.

-NUNCA, no haría lo mismo que vos...-sentenció la latina para luego llevarse una palomita a la boca para disfrutar como un Kurt tenso giraba su cabeza en dirección a hacia ella con una mirada asesina.

-Blaine se equivocó, eso se sabe Kurtie, pero es humano, ¿cuantas veces te pidió perdón? 50? No me quiero meter pero deberías perdonarlo*Santana dirigió una mirada a Adam* perdóname británico sexy pero soy un tanto sincera. Bueno, como decía, Kurt lo suyo es amor, nadie olvida cuando Blaine recibió el Slushie de Sebastian, cuando cambió de escuela solo por vos, cuando bailó con vos cuando acababas de ser humillado como 'la reina' de promoción, cuando me mencionaron que Come What May sonaría en su boda, que una pequeñez no opaque todo lo grande que su amor...

-¡BASTA! -Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos calló a Santana, volteó la vista a ver la película sin decir nada más.

Hummel no sabe como pero pronto poso su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y se quedó dormido.

Blaine estaba en una esquina de la terraza del edificio mientras susurraba pequeños y tímidos: Kurt, Kurt, amor, amor...

Él miraba todo desde un lugar que parecía estar en la otra punta del mapa pero lograba escuchar bien a Anderson, pronto su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de acercarse al chico del gel...

-Blaine-dijo un Kurt a punto de romper en llanto.

-Kurt-balbuceó girando sobre su eje un Blaine que repentinamente tenía un traje puesto.

La terraza empezaba a cambiar, los edificios cambiaban de formas, pronto un toldo dorado aparecía arriba a los chicos quedando estos bajo este.

Kurt miraba a Blaine como si fuera la primera vez que veía esos ojos avellanas.

Pronto apareció la música en la escena, sonaba esa canción que Santana había mencionado, Come What May, para este entonces Kurt también llevaba puesto un traje.

Cantaron la canción con miradas, esas miradas que Blaine solo le podía brindar...

Al final de la canción unieron sus manos y toda la escena desapareció, quedando solo la terraza vacía y ellos con sus ropas normales, Blaine con un buzo color amarillo mostaza y Kurt con una remera blanca y un chaleco gris.

Se fueron acercando lenta y pausada mente, como si estuvieran jugando al 'pan y queso', Blaine tomo la mejilla de Kurt cuando estaban sus labios casi rozándose...

-BESAME BLAINE ANDERSON, TE AMO-grito Kurt casi desesperado, dando un sobresalto y limpiando unas lágrimas que caían de su rostro.

En ese instante sintió la mirada de tristeza del rubio y las miradas estupefactas de Santana y de una Rachel que ya no lloraba.

-Kurt. - dijo Adam con un nudo en la garganta y continuo.- no puedo creer lo que dijiste...me usaste ¡me usaste!-grito un Adam realmente decepcionado.

-No Adam, no te usé, te juro, te juro por Gaga...-suplicó un Kurt que estaba triste y con una culpabilidad por haber usado a Adam solo para darse cuenta que Blaine era realmente su unico amor.

-No lo jures por nadie, no vale la pena-Adam se levantó del sillón y con él también se levantó Kurt.

-Adam...

-Ve con él, se ve que el merece tu amor, se ve que al primer amor se le perdona todo...

Kurt se dirigió a la puerta junto con un Adam casi al punto de llorar de ira, Kurt estaba en transe como que su mente no le perteneciera a su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta y Adam dijo retirándose antes de irse del departamento.

-Si cierras esa puerta, quedas fuera de Adam's apples y por lo tanto de mi vida.-Adam avanzó y Kurt mirando un punto fijo cerró la puerta y apoyo su espalda contra la pared bajando rápido quedando con sus rodillas flexionadas y su cuerpo muerto.

-Después de hacer eso, sabes que te importa Blaine...

-Rachel, yo no tuve sexo con él en un hotel después de la fiesta, yo hice el amor con Blaine en la habitación...

-Deberías llamarlo, para aclararle...

-Voy a llamarlo para aclararle que lo amo.-Kurt interrumpió a Berry.

Santana grito desde el living 'RECUPERALO HUMMEL, TEAM KLAINE, WANKY'.

Hummel rio y marco el número de Blaine mientras sonreía.

Se escuchó un sorpresivo pero feliz 'KURT?' del otro lado del teléfono y la charla fluyó.


End file.
